Games and Recreation
Games Various type of games usually played in Felarya, among various species, cultures and places. Many of them are native to this world and pretty much found only there. The House of Keng The House of Keng or "Kengô" is one of the most popular card game in Felarya, based on bluff and gambling. It uses a deck of 80 varied cards such as "the spy", "the thug", "the merchant", "the Minalca priest", "the knight", "the predator", etc. The goal is to craft a strategy that allow you to capture the head card of your opponent at which point the game ends. The tricky part however is that one can bet on what events will occur next. it is thus perfectly possible to "lose" by being captured, and yet manage to win a very satisfying sum of money, or to "win the game" and yet lose all your bets. It's a captivating game that greatly reward bluff, audacity and risk taking. It's starting to take hold on some others worlds as well. Hell Chess A variation of the chess game, popular among rich circles in Negav. In this version, all the pieces, each player supplying their own, are made of precious metals, with the “king” piece being often encrusted in small Ascarlin fragments. Players may keep after the game the pieces that they capture or checkmate, thus introducing the exterior force of greed into the game, that seasoned players exploit in their opponent. Like its name implies, this variation of chess comes from Hell, where Succubi such as Menyssan are fond of it, only playing with damned souls as pieces. Frost Gate Another game coming from Hell, Frost Gate off is often played among Frost succubi. It's an extremely complicated and challenging game, with ridiculously twisted rules that keep changing again and again over the course of the game. Just grasping the basics would literally take months of hard work, browsing ancient, rare, and thick books describing its aspects, and becoming a decent player is even harder, requiring a very quick and sharp mind. Obviously, very few people play Frost Gate, and the rare people who do are essentially Negav nobles and aristocrats, boasting on how they belong to that small circle of "elite" who are able to partake into such a sophisticated activity. However, the large majority of them are very mediocre players at best, the goal being not to actually play Frost gate, but showing that you can play it. For their part, Frost succubi are very fond of it, and proposing a Frost Gate session if you encounter one can be a good way to gain, at least, a temporary reprieve from her stomach. Sports Arm Wrestling Arm wrestling is a common sport in many worlds. The rules are very simple: the two participants places one arm (either the right or left, but both must be the same) on a surface with their elbows bent and touching the surface, and they grip each other's hand. The goal is to pin the other's arm onto the surface, with the winner's arm over the loser's arm. It has taken hold in Felarya and is played in many taverns of Negav. Pixie Ball Pixie ball is a sport that was developed in the Fairy kingdom by the local fairies. It was created almost naturally, as Fairies just enjoy playing with small pixie floats of Chikito lake, a sort of airborne and bouncy jellyfish. Eventually they turned this amusement into a fast-paced and hectic sport, using the pixie float as a ball and simply called it "Pixie Ball". This sport is essentially an airborne and chaotic version of soccer, where the two teams try to score as many goals as they can. Rules tend to vary slightly but teams are generally divided into 6 players plus the "Goal Keeper". The typical playing field is a 100 yard long, 25 yard wide field open space, with painting trees showing the boundaries. The size of the terrain does vary according to the rules though. At each end of the field is a platform that is located 100 yards in the air. This platform is where the Goal is located. The field of play is infinitely large vertically, meaning that players can fly as high as they want when playing the game. The point of the game is to get the pixie float into the opponent's goal, and to prevent the opponents from doing the same. Players can smack, kick, or head-butt the float in order to move it, but they can't carry it. Once the pixie float gets into the goal, the team that got it in scores the point and their opponents start off with the pixie float in the next round. There are very few rules to Pixie Ball, making it a very chaotic, fun and quick game. * Rule 1: You cannot carry the Pixie Float * Rule 2: If the Pixie Float goes out of bounds, the team that touches it last must allow the other team to serve it out of the area (hit it back into the field of play) * Rule 3: Size-changing magic is not allowed (this rule varies according to which version is being played) * Rule 4: The players are not permitted to enter the goal area unless they are the Goal Keeper. * Rule 5: Goal Keepers are not permitted to leave their Goal Area. * Rule 6: Spells that influence the pixie float in any way are banned. * Rule 7: You can't shrink the pixie float and eat it * Rule 8: If rule 7 is broken, you are permitted to use the rule breaker as the ball. * Rule 9: Seriously harming your opponents is not allowed. Targeting their wings especially can warrant an instant ban. * Rule 10: Non-fairy creatures can participate, as long as they can fly. Eating them, even temporarily, is forbidden. * Rule 11: Artifacts, potions, non-harmful weapons, and boost of all sort are perfectly fair as long as they have been approved by the referee at the start. Felarya Park * Credits to Jaette-Troll for the Hell Chess idea and to Kikijonson for the Pixie Ball.